The Girl at the Train Station
by anette-weasley456
Summary: I'm not good at summaries.... Draco sees a girl at the train station.


**Chapter 1**

From the moment he'd seen her, he knew he was in love. He was never going to forget the way he felt when her dark red hair blew out behind her in the breeze, when her coffee eyes sparkled happily, watching a sibling going away on the Hogwarts Express.

A woman beside her who looked identical but much older had been clutching her shoulder. The girl broke free of her mother and chased the train, waving and crying as it left.

He had watched her until she was too far in the distance.

Of course, that was last year. He was in the train now, in the same place he had been when he had watched the beautiful girl out the window. The girl had not been removed from his mind. Not one day had passed that he didn't wonder about where she was, and what she was doing. He wasn't quick to forget her sweet smile or eyes like hers.

Hoping to shake off the strange feeling, he pushed a loose lock of silvery-blonde hair out of his eyes and cast his stormy grey eyes on a girl standing a ways away from the train. She did not have the straight, beautiful auburn hair that he had been hoping for. She did not have brown eyes. This girl had honey blonde curls that cascaded down her back, and navy blue eyes. She wore odd Muggle clothing that definitely did not look right. Draco sneered at the gold earrings hanging from her ears. Draco disliked gold. The color made him want to vomit.

Disgusted, he turned away and decided on reading his copy of _Hogwarts, A History._

She looked around. The compartment was quite empty.

She'd gotten here a few minutes before the train was going to leave, and she supposed she was lucky it didn't leave without her. She set her suitcases down and sat. She wondered just how boring this year was going to be.

_Dear Diary (that sounds stupid),_

_I wonder what compartment Harry and Ron went to? I don't remember seeing them come into the station at all, but maybe I just missed them. Oh well. _

_I've got another diary with me, and I believe I will be writing in that one more often, because it is so amazing - it talks right back to me! Says its name is Tom… maybe it sounds like I'm making it up, but sometimes I do wonder if I'm not imagining it. It just seems too… well, I can't find the word for it. Haven't you ever hoped before that your diary would talk to you? Make you feel better? Give you advice? I've always felt that way… And now, here it is! It's absolutely unbelievable. _

_Harry and Ron have made friends with a girl, Hermione Granger. Ron has talked about her a bit. From the sounds of it, she is a school addict. Ron doesn't talk about her so highly._

_I couldn't believe it when Harry came to stay with us over the summer. Well, to tell the truth, Fred, George, and Ron brought him back in Dad's flying Ford Anglia. But anyway, I was so nervous. I never knew what to say around him, so I just simply left whenever he was in the same room with me. _

_I feel like reading now, for some reason. _

_-Ginny_

Ginny pulled her legs up to her chest. Watching the scenery passing by her compartment window, suddenly she found herself wishing she'd found a seat with her brother.

_Here come the first years,_ Draco thought darkly as a group of younger kids trooped into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was talking to the first years as they stopped in front of a worn Wizard's hat.

Draco tried to tune out as "Creevey, Colin!" took his place upon the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco yawned. He looked up at the ceiling, which nearly looked like it wasn't there because it showed the sky outside. Hmm. Rain. He wished he could go outside and drown himself in it.

"Lovegood, Luna!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco stretched his legs, accidentally bumping a girl's feet in front of him.

"Oops," he said coldly to her. Malfoys did not apologize. The girl acted as if nothing had even happened.

It seemed like an age before the Sorting reached its end. Three more students…. Now two more… Now one more….

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another Weasley, eh? Draco hated Weasleys. The very name made him nauseous. But then, as he looked up at her, he froze. She was walking to the Gryffindor table, a grin on her face. He would recognize her anywhere. Those eyes, and her hair! The girl at the train station…. Was a _Weasley! _


End file.
